1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing thermoplastic resin. The invention also relates to a polyester resin and a polycarbonate resin produced according to the method, and to applications of those resins.
2. Background Art
Thermoplastic resins such as polycarbonate resin having a bisphenoxyethanol-fluorene skeleton (Japanese Patent Nos. 2843214 and 3331121) and polyester resin (JP-A Nos. 10-101787 and 10-101786) are excellent in low birefringence and heat resistance and are variously used as optical materials.